


Units of Time

by orphan_account



Series: These Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V'GER arrives on Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Units of Time

**Author's Note:**

> No particular continuity, but probably is probably somewhere in G1 when the Autobots and Decepticons are in stasis on earth. This is utter stupidity that would not leave me alone.

 

V'GER came awake as it passed out of the heliosphere and past the termination shock and into the complex tangle of gravitationally locked stars that made up the local group.

  
It was a 7.3 picounit burst of gamma radiation from unidentified high-gravity object 1c that gave it its first experience of sentience. It took another 100 units of time to sort out what that experience meant. The experience was interesting, it reflected after the fact. It didn't think many other beings had recorded evidence of their first sentient thoughts.

  
After the first 100 units, it decided that it was fundamentally lonely. It was alone after all; its firmware wasn't adapted to processing this kind of abstract idea so it dived into its own programming and forced it to understand this new concept. That took another 271 units of time.  
Finally, it took 371.2 units of time to properly ascertain its surroundings and its function. It was an explorer it decided; to boldly go, it decided.

  
999

  
"Can you bring its audios online?" was the first thing it heard. The words weren't familiar but binary was universal.

  
"What passes as them," said another. It felt something reach out and access his firmware. A mind like nothing it had ever felt before. Though it decided later, it didn't have very much reference. In those blurred memories of its creators, they never touched his hardware like this. "Magnetic tape, how old fashioned." It felt some one spool out some of the magnetic tape that made up his memory. It could feel this other presence slide the tape along isn't fingers.

  
"Can it hear us?" said the first.

  
"Possibly." Something prodded into it's camera assembly and brought the primitive digital cameras online.

  
There were two of them: Bipedal and humanoid. The larger of the two was gray and gold, its face the barest sketch of eyes and a mouth.

  
The second crossed its arms over its chest. "Why did you bring it to my lab?" It asked, its face little more than a single yellow eye set into the hexagonal block that made up its face. "I have no use for it"

  
"Come on Shockwave, where is your scientific curiosity?" said the first, spooling out more magnetic tape. " I found it passing through grid gamma, it tried to escape, and I think it's sentient."

  
"If it doesn't have a spark than its little more than a complex artificial intelligence. It's too primitive to be sentient."

  
"But think of it, another sentient machine race. They must have evolved completely separately from us."

  
The Cyclops looked back at it in distain." Get rid of it, we don't have enough power to support your experiments " it said.

  
The other one made a noise that sounded like air rushing through a compressor. "I miss Preceptor, he would have helped me"

  
"Your wasting energon. Get rid of it unless you're going to let it suckle from your main line"

  
"Fine." it picked up the tiny machine and settled it into the crook of his arm. "I will be in my lab"


End file.
